Rompiendo el hielo
by 21juninho21
Summary: Echizen Ryoma llega a la universidad de Tokio donde se contrara con amigos y rivales pasados. Centrado en el mundo de tennis y ryosaku


La historia se sitúa en la universidad de Tokio donde ahora estudian la mayoría de los que habían ido al Seigaku con anterioridad. Ryoma después de ganar dos nacionales con el Seigaku pierde el ultimo ante la perdida de la mayoría de los titulares aun así es declarado el mejor jugador del torneo. Después de los últimos nacionales se marcha a América donde pasa dos años ahí. Ryoma, Sakuno y demás tienen 17 años mientras que los ex-titulares del Seigaku tienen 19 años menos Momoshiro y Kaidoh

Después de esta aclaratoria os dejo con el fic

- -

- Sugoi - gritaba un pelirrojo a todo volumen haciendo que varias personas se volvieran a verlo pero no parecía verlo

- Tranquilizate Horio-kun - pidió avergonzando Kachiro al ver como les miraban

- Pero es impresionante - respondió el eufórico - tres canchas de cada tipo de terreno para entrenar, campos con maquinas de entrenamiento ¡Es el paraíso del tennis!

- Relajate - dijo el Katsuo también al ver la euforia del otro - es normal que este así la universidad de Tokio es la que mejor en cuanto a nivel nacional de tennis aunque el año pasado lo pasaron duro en los nacionales

- ¿¡Chicos!? - grito una voz detrás de ellos demasiado conocida mientras les abrazaba algo vergozonsamente

- Momo-chan-sempai - dijeron los tres a la vez mirando a el que había sido su sempai y el les miro emocionado por que le recordaran secándose unas lagrimas ficticias los soltó

- Aquí no hace falta que me llameis sempai - dijo el moreno. Seguia siendo el mismo chico amable solo que ya no era tan chico había crecido algunos centímetros y su cuerpo se había tonificado mas

- ¿Cómo es eso? - pregunto Horio oportuno

- Hay gente muy buena aquí y no es fácil conseguir un puesto de titular aquí ya no estamos en nivel amater precisamente - respondió el delusionado para luego dar otra palmada con fuerza - ¿Qué tal un partido, chicos? - los chicos asintieron algo recitentes pero acabaron jugando

A la media hora estaban jadeando en el suelo cansados mientras Momoshiro sonreía de oreja a oreja pero los chicos ya no podían mas.

- ¿No crees que has sido algo excesivo , Momoshiro? - oyo una voz detrás suya Momoshiro

- Que va tienen que acostumbrarse si quieren estar en el club de tennis, inui-sempai - dijo el risueño, el recopilador de datos había cambiado, bueno sin engañarnos no había cambiado nada seguía con su libreta de datos en su brazo y con esas gafas cuadradas tan bien vestido con ropa de deporte pero sin ningun distintivo de la universidad de Tokio

- ¿Tu tampoco eres titular, inui-sempai? - pregunto Kachiro desde el suelo aun jadeando

- No, aun no como ha dicho Momoshiro es bastante complicado con el nivel que hay - respondió el en una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa bastante escalofriante cabe de decir - aun que he conseguido una buena cantidad de datos - el brillo en sus gafas después de decir eso casi les ciega pero afortunadamente paro con rapidez

- Vamos, vamos, no me digáis que estais cansados - dijo mirando a los tres muchachos cansados que negaron con la cabeza con rapidez - que se le va a hacer ¿alguien mas? - grito a nadie en especial mientras todos miraban hacia el pero ninguno con ganas de acercarse, era uno de los cercanos a ser titular ni locos jugarían contra el

- ¿Te valgo yo? - dijo una voz desde la puerta de las pistas que se acerco lentamente hacia la pista donde estaban Momoshiro y los demás. El chico parecía de primer año mas o menos de su altura, espalda ancha brazos fuertes y algo mas delgado que el. No podía ver su cara ya que esta iba tapada por una gorra blanca pero no dejo de sonarle familiar

- Como quieras - segundos después los dos ya estaban en posición y inui ya se había puesto listo para comenzar a arbitrar

- Te dejo el saque - anuncio su rival y Momoshiro ardió en furia mientras sacaba una bola rápida hacia la esquina rival. El otro se desplazo unos centímetros y segundos después la pelota había botado en el campo de Momoshiro

- 15 - 0 - anuncio sorprendido Inui al igual que Momoshiro que veía a su rival y a la pelota una y otra vez. ¿Cómo le había dado con tal potencia y precisión? La había clavado en la línea y la marca en tierra batida parecía confirmarlo

- Es para hoy - anuncio otra vez y Momoshiro otra vez lanzado por la rabia saco con rapidez pero siendo devuelto otra vez por el rival comenzaron un peloteo hasta que el rival soltó un globo y Momoshiro salto viendo su oportunidad

- Ahí esta el Súper Dank Smash - anunciaron Kachiro, Katsuo y Horio. La pelota quedo clavada en suelo unos segundos sin botar aun mientras que el rival esperaba el bote que llego. Eso si nada pudo hacer para detenerlo, segundos después su raqueta había sido quitada de su mano derecha y la pelota siguió girando aun en la valla

- Wahh, que miedo - suspiro el chico siguiendo cabreando a Momoshiro a la vez que cogía la raqueta perdida

- 15-15, 15-30, 15-40, Juego Momoshiro - Momoshiro sonrió arrogante después de caer al suelo tras efectuar su Dunk Smash viendo como el rival volvía a buscar su raqueta perdida de sus manos el otro comenzó a sacar saques rapidos pero seguía sin poder resistir la fuerza del Dunk Smash - Juego Momoshiro, 2 juegos a 0

- Dom - dijo apuntándole con un dado al muchacho que seguía con la gorra casi tapándole por completo la vista y sin inmutarse. Momoshiro saco y comenzó el peloteo acabando en otro globo que Momoshiro volvió a aprovechar para realizar el Dunk Smash

- Lastima - fue lo único que dijo el chico mientas que la pelota salía disparada pero en menos de un instante fue interceptada por este mismo que había cogido la raqueta con las dos manos y como había hecho en el primer punto del partido la clavo en la línea sin ni siquiera dejar dar el segundo bote ya que había sido empotrada en la pared

- 15 - 0 - dijo Inui aun viendo incrédulo la bola pero volvió a ver al extraño que había aparecido y sonrió enigmático

- ¿¡Ha contraatacado su Dunk Smash con un Jack Knife? - dijo sorprendido Horio

- No te confies - le aviso Momoshiro

- No lo hare - respondió el otro mientras se ajustaba la gorra

- Juego, set y partido - anuncio Inui el fin del partido viendo a los dos contendientes - 6 juegos a 2

- He perdido.. - dijo sorprendido Momoshiro de rodillas mirando impotente su raqueta y miro a su rival contemplo que no parecía que se hubiera cansado mucho la verdad

- -

- ¿Da miedo, verdad? - comento un moreno desde una clase desde la que varias personas habían estado observando el partido

- Nunca pensé que mejoraría tanto, Oishi - respondió un rubio con una chaqueta roja con líneas blancas y con el símbolo de una raqueta en su espalda (me lo invente no esperéis mucho eso será el uniforme)

- Parece que al final si que se merece el titulo - suspiro otro moreno a su lado

- -

- ¿Quién se creerá? - murmuro Momoshiro mirando a su oponente de mala cara - enano

- mada mada dane, Momo-sempai- respondió el chico con una sonrisa arrogante levantando un poco la gorra

- ¿¡Echizen!? - dijo incrédulo Momoshiro y se fijo mas en el. No había duda la mirada gatuna de el, la sonrisa arrogante, el estilo de tennis - ¡Echizen! - dijo ya seguro pero este ya se estaba marchando hacia afuera cuando fue atrapado en un abrazo de dos personas

- ¡Ochibi! - grito una persona conocida para Ryoma que le miro atentamente. El pelo rojizo y la tirita en la mejilla ya le hacían bastante familiar

**- ****kikumaru****-sempai, Momo-sempai - dijo Ryoma con voz cansina - sois unos pegajosos**

- Ese es nuestro ochibi - gritaba eufórico Eiji que este si llevaba la chaqueta de titular

- No sabíamos que habías vuelto de america, Echizen - le dijo Momoshiro emocionado de volver a ver a Ryoma

- ¿Y que haces por aquí, ochibi?

- Estudio aquí - dijo Ryoma como si fuera lógico

- ¿Nani? - gritaron al unisono los dos mientras le volvían a abrazar intentando Ryoma separarse inútilmente de ellos - ¡como en los viejos tiempos, ochibi!

- Kyaa, Ryoma-samaa - el aludido se paralizo totalmente al oir esa voz estridente de alguien conocida pero no sabría decir quien, no obstante sus instintos le decían que debía escapar y se encamino hacia la salida de la universidad

- ¿Dónde vas ochibi? - gritaba Kikumaru en un tono que intentaba sonar desesperado

- Me he equivocado de universidad - respondió el a la vez que sus pasos eran cada vez mas rapidos a la vez que se acercaban los gritos

- Ah no, de eso nada Echizen - dijo agarrándolo por un brazo Momoshiro y por otro Eiji

- Ryoma-sama - dijo jadeando una chica llegando hasta ellos

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Ryoma ya resignado de escaparse y se fijo en la muchacha que no era para nada fea pero un aura de tristeza la rodeo

- Ryoma-sama no se acuerda de mi - lloraba en una esquina ante la gota de sudor de los presentes

- Tomo-chan - decía intentando calmarla la que la acompañaba y veía con pena a su amiga tirada por el suelo negando con la cabeza. La chica vestia un pantalón corto blanco y una camiseta ajustada que dejaba ver sus atributos con el pelo recogido en dos coletas no muy largas y con algunos mechones caían por su cara sujetando una raqueta azul en su mano derecha

- Es la nieta de la vieja Sumire - le susurro Momoshiro al joven al oído recordándole sabiendo que no era muy para los nombres

- ¿Ryuzaki? - grito ahora sorprendido a los presentes ya que el chico no era de los de gritar pero la situación lo ameritaba, por Merlín, que hacia dos años Ryuzaki no era tan ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Atractiva? Si esa podía ser la palabra

- R-ryoma-kun - dijo ella con timidez sonrojándose un poco la chica se paro a ver atentamente al chico. Sin duda había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, la espalda se le había ensanchado y había tonificado bastante sus músculos. La mirada que años atrás la cautivaba seguía estando ahí mirándola con intensidad

- Has cambiado mucho Ryuzaki - le dijo el con su indiferencia habitual y fue asediado a preguntas por sus dos sempai, horio y los demás mientras que Sakuno miraba al moreno

- Sakuno, vamos llegaremos tarde a las pruebas - dijo cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela sin que se percatara de la mirada penetrante que le dirigía Ryoma

- Tampoco parece que hayas mejorado mucho, ¿eh, Echizen? - le pico Momoshiro a Ryoma que si bien no estaba escuchando la conversación eso era un golpe para su orgullo pero decidió no decir nada - al final hemos acabado con el mismo resultado que la ultimo partido, nee para eso te fuiste a America - siguió picando el al chico que le crecia una vena palpitante en la cabeza pero mejor no decir nada si no luego seria peor

- No te has fijado Momo - dijo una voz detrás de ellos - me alegro de volver a verte Echizen - esta cabeceo en respuesta

- ¡Fuji-sempai! - dijo Momoshiro viendo al extraño chico que llevaba otra chaqueta de titular - ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que no me he fijado? - dijo ceñudo

- fijate con que mano esta Echizen cogiendo la raqueta - se fijo en la mano de Ryoma y vio que la sujetaba en su mano derecha. Todo normal ¿no? Espera.. ¡Echizen es zurdo!

- Seras.. - dijo lanzándose hacia el chico que ya se había alejado del chico con prudencia pero no pudo escaparse lo suficiente y sufrió el abrazo del oso de este

- Echizen - llamo Fuji al chico que se acerco - el capitán me ha dicho que te lleve a conocer a los demás titulares

- whizz - dijo el siendo acompañado por fuji

- Vaya vuelves a ver mi gloriosa presencia, Echizen - dijo una voz

- Tu otra vez no.. - respondió el lastimosamente


End file.
